Gravity Falls: The Midnight Falls
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Damian Alucard Shade has after a time of heart break has come to Gravity Falls with his two twin sisters to spend the summer with their estranged Maternal grandfather Vlad Dracula Tepes III known to the Citizens of the town as Alucard the true richest man in town they team up with the the Pines Twins many times to keep the town safe from supernatural creep fests
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Midnight Falls over Gravity Falls**

Ah summer break a time to just sit back relax and if your a hybrid go to a summer camp of monsters and learn to control your supernatural powers and then there's my kind of summer where I have to go to some town at the back end of oregon called Gravity Falls but let's start at the beginning my name Is Damian Alucard Shade.

It all started when I got my heart broken by my best friend and crush Talia Denaro so my parents decided to ship me and my two twin sisters Kelly and Alicia to see our grandfather Vlad Dracula Tepes known to humans as Alucard and his creepy gothic mansion.

My sisters tended to see life on the darker side of things but still saw the light in everything while I prefered darkness our grandfather had sponsored some tourist trap called the mystery shack and guess who had to work there while working their I met Wendy and my twin sisters said I was smitten I denied it of course I still I had feelings for Talia even if I think the girl is a cute redhead, and thought the way she acted was kind of cute, crap I am smitten with the lumberjacks daughter but in all honestly she reminded me of Talia seriously.

So life seemed pretty boring till the pines twins stans great niece and nephew showed up then things got weird supernatural level weird and I just labeled it as being Damien Shades luck.

Dipper had gone out into the woods hanging up signs where he found a journal with a six fingered hand and a number three on the cover how do I know this you may ask well I walked into his room and heard him talking about zombies and I just had to offer him help in his zombie problem.

"Kid" I said "huh" said Dipper "If your thinking that your sisters new boyfriend is a zombie I only have one piece of advice, get evidence, and a shotgun one to the head stops em dead" I said "how did you know" asked Dipper "well one you just shouted zombie and I have a pair of eyes and ears a human voice is not that gravely and I'm about to tell you a secret that no one else in this backwater oregon town knows I'm half werewolf half vampire my bestfriend is half zombie and he has a serious limp like this guy." I told Dipper.

"I don't know if I believe that hybrid stuff but you are right I may need some proof on mabel's boyfriend." said Dipper "can you help me Damian?" asked Dipper "sure kid." said Damian.

Damian and Dipper grabbed a video camera and spent the day following Mabel and her boyfriend Norman they kept following but there was nothing that they could see in fact they had seen enough and so they returned to the shack.

Dipper went to try and convince Mable that Norman was a zombie and Damian went to hang out with Wendy and drive around the forest, Damian decided he would ask Wendy out after driving and finishing there work Dipper came running towards them "Wendy, Damian I need to borrow the golf cart and save my sister from being eaten by a zombie." said Dipper Wendy just smiled at him and gave him the keys.

Damian stayed with Dipper since he promised to help Dipper with his problems they ran into soos who gave them a shovel for the Zombies and a bat incase they see a pinata and Damian started driving and they arrived at a cave "well damn they're just a bunch of gnomes well this just got insanely easy." said Damian.

"Wow I was way off." said Dipper, Dipper read through the book "gnomes little men of the gravity falls forest weaknesses unknown." said Dipper

"In my experience as a monster lord gnomes are pretty low on the spectrum of creatures." said Damian "well until they start working together then it becomes a little harder for anything under B rank level monsters, don't worry I'm an S class which is far above B rank." said Damian "now you tiny ass holes let the girl go she has no interest in you." said Damian his blue eyes turning red.

"This is a big misunderstanding prince Alucard she's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity." said Jeff the gnome leader.

"I'll give you five minutes before I start reminding you why they call me the impaler reborn." said Damian taking a knife out of his boot.

"You can't scare us Alucard the gnomes are a powerful race." said Jeff.

"Your an E class creature I'm an S class super monster, if you think you can beat me I just have to show you the error of your ways." said Damian picking Jeff up and throwing him to the side.

Dipper ran up to his sister and cut her free they ran to Damian and the golf cart and buckled in and Damian started driving away.

Outside the cave they were starting to get chased by a giant gnome beast "gods damn it this just got a hundred times more annoying." said Damian and he just drove faster back to the shack upon arriving back at the shack Damian just floated up in front of Jeff eyes glowing red anger very evident in his eyes for them annoying him.

"Leave now and I'll spare you continue this and I'll kill you slowly." said Damian and this time Jeff did leave.

"Alright kids I'm going home I'll see you guys later." said Damian and he made his way back to mansion he lived in.

He walked in and saw his grandfather and siblings in the sitting room and he made his way to his room exhausted from his day of searching for zombies and gnome beating he got to his room and he got a call from Wendy "yeah." said Damian answering the lumber jills call.

"Hey Damian I was wondering would you like to go on a date tomorrow my dad and brothers will be out at the start of fishing season tomorrow and I bet your grandpa and Stan are gonna do the same I know you get bored easily." said Wendy.

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at eight and we'll just spend the day hanging out though I don't know what we could do the whole town will be at the lake fishing." said Damian.

"I'm sure we can think of something we could probably just spend the day watching your collection of monster movies." said Wendy.

"I guess we could do that." said Damian and he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Damian Alucard Shade x Wendy Corduroy**

 **The Date**

Damian woke up and went downstairs to the dining room "so Damian gonna go fishing with us?" asked Vlad "no gramps I decided to spend the day with Wendy and before you bring up the whole she's a mortal I'm an immortal I could just offer her the blood." said Damian.

"As you say grandson well if you change your mind your sister and I are at the lake." said Vlad and he the twin girls left.

Damian made his way to the Corduroy family cabin I arrived and knocked on the door and the beautiful redhead answered the door we walked around town first and and the town was indeed pretty empty and had nothing much to do but they enjoyed themselves.

The duo returned to Damian's house and sat down to have a monster movie marathon Damian made popcorn for them they started with werewolf movies when the werewolf kidnapped the girl Wendy asked "hey Damian if you were a werewolf is there a girl you like enough to kidnap?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah and I'm sitting right next to her." said Damian.

"Ah that's sweet of you." said Wendy smiling at the hybrid prince.

They continued watching the movies Damian felt his inner wolf acting up he went into his mind to calm the inner beast "what is wrong with you wolf." said Damian to the giant wolf.

"I wish for you to mate with the redhead." said the wolf.

"Whoa wolf I can't just mate with her there's a word for forcefully having sex with a woman in the human world it's called rape I will never commit such a crime." said Damian

"Not if you explain our situation to her Damian the girl may not believe you but she may believe you there's never guarantee in anything but sometimes seeing is believing." said Wolf

"I agree with Wolf Damian." said a man with pale skin, black hair and red eyes.

"I just don't know Alucard." said Damian to his vampire half and the hybrid exited his mind.

Upon exiting his mind the last movie ended "hey Damian I almost thought you fell asleep and I'd have to wake you up." said Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy but there's something I need to show you please don't freak out." said Damian.

"Ok Damian." said Wendy.

Damian stood up and felt the familiar pain that came with transforming into a wolf.

"You're, you're, you're so cute Damian." said Wendy hugging the large wolf and Damian turned human again though he was naked.

"I'll be right back Wendy." said Damian and he went back to his room but all Wendy could think about was the size of the teenage wolf's cock she had seen not only was Damian incredibly muscular, athletic, and good looking he was packing a python in his pants.

"Damn now I see why he wears really baggy jeans anything tight or skinny might be to painful for him to wear or might show off his package a little to much." though Wendy and she felt herself get wet between her legs Damian came back down stairs.

"Wendy we need to talk." said Damian.

"Ok what is it?" said Wendy.

"My wolf wants you as a mate and my vampire side Alucard is in agreement to that and it's really rare for those two to agree on anything and for me to want to agree with them is even rarer." said Damian.

"How to I become your mate?" asked Wendy.

"We have to have sex." said Damian really nervously.

Wendy didn't say anything she didn't need to she started making out with the werewolf vampire hybrid "I'll do it I'll be your mate now take me Damian." said Wendy.

"Hang on Wendy I doubt you want me to have sex with you on the couch where my family could walk in on us lets go to my room all the rooms are soundproof so they won't hear anything." said Damian picking the redhead up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Arriving at the bedroom Damian put Wendy on the bed and they continued to make out Damian licked the red heads lips asking for permission to enter her mouth Wendy opened her mouth the two teens tongues fighting for dominance Damians won.

Wendy took Damian's black sleeveless shirt off and Damian slipped Wendy out of her green flannel shirt and took off the white tank top she wore underneath it and started to caress her plump bra clad brest, Wendy's hand went and unbuttoned and unzipped Damian's pants and slid them off Wendy sat herself and Damian up and slid his pants off and started to suck on his cock Wendy was slurping up on the hybrids cock and Damian moaned "ah, ah, gods in the name of Aphrodite Wendy you are great at this." moaned Damian.

Wendy took the cock out of her mouth with a pop "Don't cum yet Damian we still haven't put this monster cock inside me." said Wendy with a sexy smirk and she got up and slipped her pants and panties off and then unclipped her bra off her plump freckled breast "now do it Damian stick your massive cock in me, make me your bitch." said Wendy

Damian slowly and gently slid his cock into the girls pussy Wendy moaned in pleasure at the feeling of it sliding inside "my god ah, Damian your so big oh god." moaned Wendy Damian hit her barrier.

Damian pulled back and pushed forward breaking Wendy's Hymen he stopped thrusting through it he just stayed like that and Wendy clawed into Damian "Wendy are you ok?" Damian asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Damian you can start thrusting now said Wendy." and Damian started thrusting into Wendy "oh god Damian harder, harder." moaned Wendy

Damian started thrusting harder into Wendy's pussy "gods Wendy you're so gods damn tight." said Damian thrusting even faster the sound of their hips making the flesh on flesh sound.

"Oh god Damian I'm cumming." screamed Wendy.

"So am I Wendy." said Damian.

"Don't pull out cum inside me." said Wendy and Wendy and Damian came.

"Huh, huh, huh, man Damian that was great." said Wendy.

"Yep, you're the mortal incarnation of Aphrodite goddess of love, beauty, and lust." said Damian.

"That's so sweet of you Damian." said Wendy and then she passed out Damian followed shortly after.

 **In the living room**

Seras Victoria sat in her masters living room and heard as her young master Damian Alucard mated with a girl in her room contrary to what he believed the rooms were only sound proof to humans and for creatures with enhanced senses like vampires they could hear and smell when something was having sex.

A few minutes later Seras's master Alucard, and his granddaughters walked in after a day of fishing "hello master, young mistresses." said Seras

"hello police girl." said Alucard jokingly.

"Comeon master I have a name." said Seras.

"Yes but I get nostalgic using that name." said Alucard.

 **AN. I decided to skip the Gobblewonker episode for this and I couldn't find anything for Damian to do during it so anyway see you next chapter everyone hope you guys enjoy the lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Wax Vs The Un-Life Prince**

The day Damian and Wendy woke up after their night of love making they returned to work Damian didn't know how to tell Dipper that he and Wendy were a couple after all he knew about the kids crush on Wendy it was a natural part of growing up after all to have a crush on a woman older than you and he used to have a crush on his grandfather's fledgling Seras Victoria in fact he still kind of did retain that crush on her and the woman was technically 19 when they met.

So Damian knew what it was like to have a crush on an older girl.

 **The next week**

Damian was hanging out at his mansion just sitting around with his sisters, grandfather, and Seras watching Ducktective for some reason whether out of boredom or actual entertainment.

" _Your skills won't be needed here my men have examined the evidence and this is obviously an accident."_ said the constable.

" _Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack quack."_ said Ducktective which essentially translated to "accident constable or is it MURDER." the translation read.

"That duck is a genius." said Alicia one of the Shade sisters "it's easier to find clues when your that close to the ground." said Damian.

"Are you saying you could outwit ducktective dear brother." said Kelly the other Shade sister.

"Kelly, Alicia I have very keen power of observation and senses one thousand times better than a normal wolfs." said Damian.

"Well I need to get to work." said Damian and he left the mansion.

He arrived at the Shack and saw everyone gathered around Mabel "whats happening?" Damian asked Wendy.

"Mabel is building a wax sculpture before we open up for the day." Wendy answered.

 **A few hours later**

A few hours later Wendy and Damian were taking cash for admission to a meeting about the wax museum.

"I can't believe how many people came." said Damian.

"I know Stan probably bribed them." said Wendy.

"He bribed me." said Damian pulling a twenty out of his pocket and Wendy did the same pulling a twenty out of her breast.

"Do you keep all your cash in your bra?" asked Damian.

"Who said I was wearing a bra." said with a sexy smirk on her face and she pulled on her shirt and flashed Damian some of her breast.

"Behave and I might let you see some more later." said Wendy and Damian was almost salivating at the thought.

By the time Wendy finished teasing Damian the people in the audience found out that there was no free pizza and Stan ran taking the money.

 **That night**

Damian and his family and Seras watching Adventure Time on Netflix **(reference to Tfs Hellsing Ultimate Abridged.)** "haaa haaa." laughed Jake the dog at his own jokes when the phone rang "hey Alucard it's your turn to answer the phone." said Kelly.

"Hello." said Damian on and he heard Dipper on the other hand.

"Damian I know this sounds a bit mundane but the wax figure of grunkle Stan was murdered the police can't solve it but I've decided to take on the case myself but me and Mable need help could you please help us." said Dipper.

"Got nothing better to do so sure we start tomorrow." said Damian and he and his family just continued watching Adventure Time.

 **The Next Day**

Damian walked into the tv room of the Mystery Shack and looked in the Shag Carpet where he found "footprints with a hole in them." said Damian and then they followed the prints to an Axe.

"An axe?" asked Dipper.

"Well if your going to cut off a person's head you got to have a tool for the job now let's think who would want Stan dead?" asked Damian.

"What about the Lumberjack?" asked Mabel "Manly Dan Wendy's dad I doubt it the guy is cool somewhat he cares about two or three things, Lumberjacking, being a tuough guy, and his kids Wendy and her brothers." said Damian "plus this axe is a left handed Axe Dan only uses his right hand as he says the manly hand." said Damian.

"So if we find our lefty then we'll have our murderer?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe." said Damian.

The twins left to search town for their Left handed suspect Damian went to working with Wendy "Wendy you know that Dipper has a crush on you right?" asked Damian.

"Yeah." said Wendy

"Should we tell him?" asked Damian.

"Yeah we should I just don't want to hurt the kids feelings he's a good kid." said Wendy.

"I know he is I guess to make up for stealing his crush I could help him find himself a girlfriend." said Damian.

"That would be so nice of you your treating this kid like he's your younger brother." said Wendy.

"Well I never had any older or younger siblings and I actually like this kid, I'll tell him later after they get back from town." said Damian

Stan invited them to the memorial service he was having for Wax Stan and Damian decided to attend for no other reason then he had a feeling he might get some entertainment out of it.

At night the twins returned from their investigation, "so find anything?" asked Damian.

"We thought that it was Toby Determined but he had an alibi." said Mabel.

"Well we should get ready for Wax Stans funeral." said Damian.

At the funeral the twins, Damian, and Soos sat on one side of the room, and the wax figures on the other end."

"Kids, Soos, Damian, Lifeless wax figures tonight we are here to celebrate the life of Wax Stan, Wax Stan I hope your picking pockets in wax heaven, I'm sorry I can't do this now." said Stan running out of the room.

Soos ran after him and Dipper looked depressed "those cops were right I can't solve this mystery." said Dipper.

"Kid don't be like that your an intelligent kid, and I bet you can solve this mystery you just need more clues." said Damian.

"Damian's right Dipper, we've come this far we can't quit now." said Mabel.

"But I considered everything, the weapon, the motive." said Dipper and he sighed "wax Stan has a hole in his foot." said Dipper.

"All wax figures have them it's where the poll connects to the stand." said Damian.

"Wait holes in a shoe, no fingerprints, Damian, Mabel the murders are…" said Dipper.

"Standing right behind you." said a british voice behind them.

"Wait I thought you guys look familiar I thought it was because you were famous figures but now I remember I was at the oregon base of the Hellsing organization and your wanted posters were there you're wax figures made with dark magic and when you guys get angry you guys kill whoever owns you at the time." said Damian.

"Looks like I get to claim a bounty in this backwater town after all." said Damian, "Dipper, Mabel stand back while I take care of these walking candels." said Damian his eyes glowing red he sped around the room grabbing each wax figure and tore them to pieces and through the wax in the fire to melt them down and placed wax Stans head in the coffin.

"Dipper can I talk to you?" asked Damian.

"Sure." said Dipper amazed at the speed that Damian handled the wax figures.

"Dipper we need to talk about Wendy." said Damian.

"What is it." said Dipper.

"Me and Wendy are dating." said Damian.

"What?" asked Dipper a little shocked and upset.

"Sorry kid, I know you liked her but you're to young for her but she still wants to be friends with you, but if you want I can help you find a girlfriend, if you need me I'll be at my house give me a call if you want my help with girls." said Damian and he went home.

 **AN. Chapter three is done, I hope you all enjoy and to give you guys an idea of how powerful Damian is think Alucard from Hellsing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

 **The Rival Alpha**

Dracula sat in his sitting room a wine glass filled with blood and he got a call "well, well Integra to what do I owe the pleasure my master." said Dracula.

"Alucard I thought I'd let you know your evil, disappointment of a grandson Kyle Tepes found out that Damian is with you in Gravity Falls he's coming to torture him more than he already has I suggest you have the boy distracted from his hate as much as possible." said Integra.

"well would you look at that my only regret of a descendant has come for my reincarnation and heir if Kyle has a death wish then let him come." said Dracula.

"Your choice Alucard also let Damian know I'll have new assignment for him soon." said Integra hanging up.

"Seras do me a favor keep an eye on Damian if Kyle should approach him for a fight then make sure you film it so I can see how far Damian has come, and have some entertainment." said Dracula.

"Yes master." said Seras and she went to find her masters grandson.

Seras walked around town she figured that if there was any destruction she would follow it and find the two grandsons of her master but so far it was silent of any bloodshed.

"Well, well if it isn't my grandfather's little pet so he sent you to stop me from torturing my cousin." said a voice behind her she turned around and found Kyle Tepes "so Seras care to tell me where Damian is or should I torture it out of you." said Kyle.

Seras just smirked and punched the self entitled little twat in the face and ran off.

"Damn bitch." said Kyle "if I can't use her then I'll use the twin girls and my spies say that Damian took two young children under his wing for some reason." said Kyle to himself an evil smirk on his face "maybe I should think about acquiring some learned youngsters myself." said Kyle and he was gone.

"Come in Kyle report." said a voice on a communicator in a german accent.

"oh hello major." said Kyle.

"listen up Kyle we need you to hurry up find Alucard and get him out of oregon for a day or two so we can start world war three." said the Major.

"Yes Major don't worry the black ace of Hellsing will be gone soon enough." said Kyle.

 **Mystery Shack**

Damian was at the Mystery Shack apparently Mabel was going on a date with Gideon today.

"What, is Mabel doing in the paper with that greasy pick pocket Gideon?" asked Stan.

"Yeah everybody is talking about the big date tonight." said Wendy.

"What, that little shyster is dating my great niece." said Stan.

"I wonder what the new nickname for the power couple will be Mabideon, Gidiable, huh magebelion." said Soos.

"I didn't know I didn't hear about, and plus I told her not to." said Dipper.

"Yeah well it ends tonight, I'm going right down to that little skunks house this is going to stop right now." said Stan and he went out the door slamming it.

"Dude, wouldn't be funny if that door was a closet and he had to come back in and go out the the real door." said Soos and he checked the door "no real door." said Soos.

All of a sudden a blond came crashing through the door "ello Master Damian." said Seras.

"hello police girl." said Damian.

"I have a name you know?" said Seras.

"Oh you do I always thought your parents wanted you to be a cop so they named you police girl." said Damian sarcastically a smirk on his face.

"Very funny but anyway your cousin is in town I'm supposed to film you kicking his ass." said Seras.

"Well I'm not going to go out of my way to hunt the bastard but if he wants to pick a fight I'll find him and kill him slowly and painfully." said Damian.

 **Kyle**

"Well while I wait for the twins to show themselves might as well acquire my own learned youngster." thought Kyle and he looked through the people of Gravity Falls and he came across a young boy who was as power hungry as he was.

"Perfect well Gideon Gleeful congratulations I choose you as my own friend, acquaintance, slave, you'll be my slave." thought Kyle.

 **A couple nights later**

A couple nights later Kyle found the two young Shade sisters and kidnapped them and sent a message to his cousin.

Which Damian received from one of the mercenaries who guard the mansion over the phone as he cried "finish the message or I rip off the other testicale." said Kyle on the phone.

"if you don't come to the woods in one hour I'll rape your two twin sisters in every hole they've got and make more holes and fuck them and then I'll move on to the little red headed whore of yours." said the mercenary crying now.

"your not finished yet finish the last line." said Kyle.

"Now excuse me while I blow this redhead fucks brains out, oh my god." and there was a gunshot and a silence and the tone ended signalling a hang up.

"All right that's it I'm a kill him now." said Damian and he ran outside and started hunting his cousin down grabbing two guns on the way out.

He found his cousin and twin sisters and he shot Kyle in the legs "how does that feel you bastard." said Damian with a snarl and Kyle started screaming for the first time in his life he feared Damian Alucard Shade.

"Oh not enough well then here's some more for ya." said Damian shooting his cousin again and again, Kyles legs were blown off and he couldn't move and he teleported away.

"Coward." said Damian and he grabbed his sisters and they went home.

"Gramps get my sisters cannons bitches love cannons." said Damian when they got home.

 **The Mystery Shack**

Stan had just come back from a meeting with Buddy Gleeful apparently because of Mabel and Dipper breaking off the relationship with Gideon Buddy tore up the contract they all blamed Gideon.

"Yeah the little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family, what's he going to do nibble on my ankles." said Stan.

"Yeah how can he destroy us now try to guess what number were thinking." said Dipper.

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of negative eight no one would ever guess a negative number." said Mabel

 **Gideon**

"Hello, Gideon Gleeful." said a voice behind and Gideon turned around and saw a teenager with pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and an evil smirk on his face.

"Who, who are you." said Gideon.

"Names Kyle Tespes and your lucky I've chosen you to be my new human slave." said Kyle.

"I don't serve anyone." said Gideon getting angry Kyle just picked the boy up by the throat choking him.

"Listen up here human boy you serve me I'll get you the power you seek more than what that tiny amulet gave you." said Kyle "do we have a deal." said Kyle.

"Yes master." said Gideon submitting to the vampire hybrid.

"Good boy." said Kyle and he disappeared.

 **AN: Chapter four down if you guys don't understand I just started to watching Hellsing Ultimate Abridged by Team Four Star so I'll make a lot of references and this is now a crossover with Hellsing Ultimate since I just introduced Millennium but they won't be a problem till Bill's invasion they already know about the journals they have no use for them other than getting Bill out in the open when Bill starts spilling out weirdness the Catholics will start crusading in Gravity Falls because a demon is there while the Nazi's start invading because Alucard and Hellsing are there anyway see you guys next chapter where we meet the pack of Damian Shade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Werewolves, Ghost, and Vampires**

 **Oh my**

The Employee's of the Mystery Shack were all doing their own thing, Soos was working the guy probably do that for free if he could, Dipper reading his journal, Wendy reading a magazine and leaning into Damian, and Mabel and the Shade sisters playing with the globe.

"Mabel do you believe in ghost?" asked Dipper.

"I believe your a big dork." said Mabel.

"Don't worry Dipper ghost exist there's a ghost werewolf half breed in our pack." said Kelly.

"The pack doesn't get here with the new mission till tomorrow then we have a mission." said Damian.

"Yeah we know bro." said Alicia.

Stan walked into the door, "Wendy, Damian, Soos, Kelly, Alicia I'm heading out you five will watch the bathrooms right?" asked Stan

"Yes sir." said Soos the ever loyal employee he is.

"Absolutely not." said Wendy.

"If it suits me." said Damian.

"We don't care." said the twins simultaneously in that way only twins can.

"You stay out of trouble." said Stan leaving.

"Hey guys what's this secret ladder to the roof." said Wendy as if it were a question.

"I don't know Mr. Pines might not like that." said Soos

"Haa." said Wendy.

"Haa." said Soos.

"Haa." said Wendy again.

"Your freaking me out dude." said Soos.

"Can we actually go up there?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah me and Damian do all the time, roof time, roof time." said Wendy and the pines siblings copied her and all three and Damian went up to the roof.

The four went up to the roof and climb to a spot that Damian and Wendy set up when they wanted to get out of work for a few minutes.

When they got their the pines twins were amazed "whoa did you two put this up." said Dipper.

"We may or may not sneak up here during work, everyday." said Wendy.

"It's only every other day Wendy I know you don't like work but we need to work so we have money well you do I'm just here for the free entertainment that is humans being stupid." said Damian with a smirk that made him look like V from V for Vendetta (Damian looks like a younger Alucard and has short or mid range hair and am I the only one who thinks when he smiles while he has long hair he looks like V from V for Vendetta or at least in Hellsing Ultimate Abridged he does).

The four started throwing acorns at a target on the totem pole and Wendy's friends showed up "Wendy." called one of the guys.

"Hey it's my friends, you guys aren't gonna tell Stan about this are ya?" asked Wendy and Dipper and Damian did the mouth zipping motion and Wendy jumped onto the tree and jumped down and got in the van.

After the work day Damian headed home and when he arrived he saw his pack mates Richard a zombie werewolf hybrid, Joel a ghost werewolf hybrid, Nick Joel's half brother and a Leviathan Werewolf hybrid, Sam a dragon vampire hybrid, and Susan a werewolf banshee hybrid.

"Well my pack arrives what am I hunting and how do I kill it?" asked Damian.

"Ah right to business huh, well it's ghost haunting an old abandoned store and also the Vatican reached out to us apparently Kyle and his pack works for a group called Millennium that's all we know." said Sam.

"Do we know what store is being haunted?" asked Damian.

"Yep the Dusk to Dawn." said Richard.

"Alright we'll go tomorrow night after I get off work meet me at the Mystery Shack." said Damian.

"Yes alpha." said the pack and the pack dispersed to their rooms.

 **The next day**

The next day as evening neared Damian was preparing himself mentally for his hunt though the boy was sixteen physically he was actually spiritually over thousands of years old after his grandfather's Lycaon and Dracula died in nineteen forty-five their souls were fused to create his soul by Hades god of the underworld.

A few years ago he was kidnapped by Kyle to revive Lycaon and Dracula using his blood but he found that they weren't really enemies just a little competitive about which of them was the strongest monster and that Dracula now known as Alucard would not train him and he decided to train Damian and that is why Kyle had made it his mission to make Damian's life a living hell just like when they lived in the Orphanage.

That was when Hellsing approached them and called in the debt that Alucard owed the family and so now Alucard and his children and grandchildren except Kyle work for the Hellsing organization.

"Random dance party for no reason." Damian heard Mabel call out and she Wendy and the Shade sisters started dancing.

Dipper was pretending to write something down poor kid was still hopelessly in love with Wendy Damian can understand after all Wendy is a very beautiful girl.

Damian was just standing around waiting for the day to end and the hunt to begin.

"Dipper, Damian you two going to get in on this." said Wendy.

"I don't dance." said Damian.

"Unless it's the horizontal tango." said Richard walking in with a smile on his face.

"Dick you have about five seconds before I chase your worthless zombie ass all the way around the forest and then proceed to tear you apart and paint my fucking mansion in your very blood." said Damian and Richard just smiled and was gone.

"You gonna chase him?" asked his sisters.

Damian just lifted up Dicks head "I already caught him." said Damian his V smirk on his face.

"You damn Ozzy Osbourne looking mother fucker." said Richard his head just sitting on the desk and his headless body walked in found its head and put back on backwards.

"Why am I looking behind me?" asked Richard.

"Because your a useless Zombie that lacks any brain power." said Damian.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you had a zombie friend." said Dipper.

"Yep." said Damian.

"Well quitting time lets go my dear sisters the pack is waiting." said Damian.

The Shade family and Dick went outside.

"Hey Damian maybe your group, my friends, and Dipper and Mabel could hang out." said Wendy.

"I don't think it's a good idea my friends can be a little what's the word to describe them." asked Damian.

"As unhinged as their alpha." said Kelly.

"If I'm unhinged then so are you two after all we all have the same blood." said Damian "but yeah that's the best way to describe them." said Damian.

"That may be one of many downsides to being a halfbreed our two sides kind of give us a divided mind." said Richard.

"But tell you what you guys can hang with us but you have to stay out of the way of our work." said Damian.

"alright." said Wendy and the twins agreed.

 **The Vatican**

"What can I do for you father O'Mally'O'Connel'O'Carrol'O'Brian'O'Sullivan who is also Italian." said a woman with blond hair dressed as a nun.

"Tell-a me Anderson what is your favorite thing to do?" asked the priest.

"Spreading the word and love of Jesus Christ to the many people of the world." said the woman now known as Anderson.

"And-a killing-a vampires?" asked the priest.

"Oh just try to fuckin' stop me." said Anderson.

"And what about… Protestants and Pagans?" asked the father.

"Second verse same as the first. Now put me on a plane so I can put 'em in a hearse!" said Anderson

 **Gravity Falls**

"Damian why are bringing Mortals along?" asked Susan.

"Because Susie Wendy wanted to hang out besides it's just a ghost or two in comparison to me it's fairly tame it's not like Iscariot is going to send someone to try and kill us." said Damian.

"Hope your right." said Susan.

The two groups pulled up to the store.

"Alright plan is go in clear out the pest and go home for a bowl of my favorite cereal Count Chocula." said Damian.

"You can be such a stereotype." said Susan.

"Bitch I eat people." screamed Damian silently so as not to freak the mortals who didn't know of his two alternate personalities out.

Damian quite literally hopped the fence the others followed and the humans just climbed the fence and they all went inside after Dipper managed to get the door open.

"Alright Joel our resident expert on the spiritual how do we summon a spirit?" asked Damian.

"Find the places where their bodies were when they died and lay in it or find some way to annoy them from what I know the people who owned this place were a fairly friendly elderly couple who loved adults and kids but hated teenagers so let's just act like teenagers for a while and let them come to us eventually." said Joel.

"Alright guys do whatever you want I'm going to take a nap." said Damian laying against the wall.

"The world's laziest alpha." said Nick.

"Who can break us in half very easily." said Sam and so they all started acting like teens.

Kelly and Alicia kept an eye on Dipper and Mabel because their brother while unhinged didn't want either of them to get hurt should the ghost appear.

While grabbing ice Dipper and Kelly by extension saw a brain with eyes and a mouth and weird tentacle like appendages which freaked Dipper out.

Kelly sent a telepathic pack message to the rest of the pack saying she saw a ghost and Damian was hidden to freak people out.

The mortals found the body chalk and Dipper was freaking out almost.

Dipper getting angry about being treated like a kid he laid down into the chalk lines they started glowing and everything got paranormal.

"Hey kids wanna see a dead body." said Damian from the wall and people saw he was literally in the wall with vampiric intangibility.

"Joel get the ghost attention." said Damian.

"On it boss, by the power vested in me as the king of all ghost I command you to appear before me." said Joel and a ghost of a man and woman appeared could have been any of their grandparents "listen there are two children in this store everyone here is innocent we do not wish to force you to move on we want you to move on, of your own free will so please move on or my alpha will get to use his guns." said Joel.

"We shall move on but only because we do not wish to challenge the impaler." said the ghost who's name tag said Pa.

The ghost then disappeared in a blue mist "what smells like hypocrisy." said Damian as a woman dressed as a nun walked into the store two bayonets in hand "well if it isn't the catholic church and no little Timmy attached to your crotch or rack progress." said Damian

"Ahh look at what we have here a bloody heathen." said the woman in a german accent.

"Excuse me but I'm a fuckmothering werepyre I killed a lot of people to get this title I deserved to be called such." said Damian.

"Well then mind if I ask you your name?" asked the woman.

"Only if you give yours first papist." said Damian.

"Fine I'll give the courtesy the names Alexandria Anderson-Wolfe." said the woman.

"You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world! You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later. Except you won't… 'cuz I'll have killed ya!" said the woman "hahahahahahaha…!" the woman laughed.

"Oh my! Brilliant speech. And unoriginal. That's totally from Boondock Saints." said Damian

"What? No it isn't I came up with it a week ago." said Anderson.

"Whatever." said Damian.

We were here for the ghosts but now they've been taken care of so no reason for an iscariot and Hellsing to fight it out." said Damian.

"Well to bad cuz I'm here to beat your sorry pale ass for what your grandpa Alucard did to my grandfather Alexander Anderson." said Anderson.

"Oh so this is what it's about because gramps kept beating Anderson down several times." said Damian.

"So aside from that what do you want the nearest elementary school is at least ten kilometers from here." said Damian.

"It is your corrupt acclaim, It is your evil that will be sought by every breath." said Anderson

"Boondock… Saints." said Damian "seriously you must watch that movie regiously." said Damian, Damian chuckled then said "get it." said Damian.

"Okay you know what fuck it. Knife." said Anderson.

"Knife?" questioned Damian and a bayonet hit him in the shoulder.

Anderson ran up to get in Damians face and Damian took out a gun "boom." said Damian shooting Anderson in the head.

"Head shot." said Damian "now that that's over why don't we head back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal count Choc-." said Damian getting cut off by his head literally getting cut off.

"Decapitation." said Richard seeing his friends head come off.

"Damian." said his pack and young friends.

"Well now that that's over why don't we go back to my place for a bowl of me favorite cereal, Frakenber- ah son of a protestant whore." said Anderson seeing everyone gone and Damian's head also gone.

"Well you know what time it is." said Anderson to herself and lifted to bayonets to her side.

"This kind of shit is why we don't go to christian churches." said Susan

A bayonet came flying out of the darkness pinning Damians head to a tree "god damn it." Damian mentally screamed.

"It's a shame for you lost your head, a careless vampire who wound up dead, you wore your sin like some kind of prize to many lies, too many lies." said Anderson and he now stood behind the frightened teens she was about to kill them but gunshots rang and Sir Integra was their "if you don't mind those supernatural teens belong to me." said Integra.

"Well aren't you the naughty one now what do you want you crazy protestant bastard." said Anderson.

"I'm a woman." said Integra.

"Call yourself what you want you crazy protestant bastard." said Anderson

"You do know this is a grave violation of our agreement." said Integra.

"And what part would that be." asked Anderson.

"The part where you're here… killing my men!" said Integra.

Anderson kills her men "I have no idea what you're on about, I'm just here doing my job killing vampires, werewolves, and Leprechauns I never actually found one but do you think if I cut one open with my knife it would spill out Lucky Charms." asked Anderson.

"Just shut up, where the hell is Alucard?" screamed Integra.

"Oh him, I killed him." answered Anderson.

"What?" said Integra not believing the woman.

"Cut off his bloody head." said Anderson.

"Oh, well, that's step one, what about two through ten." said Integra.

"Ah christ." said Anderson.

Everybody looked to where the head of Damian had been pinned and saw a demonic shadow creature with red eyes forming into a person freaking the humans out.

Damian was back gun drawn and his smirk on his face and for some reason his hair grew longer "you done goofed." said Damian.

"How the blood-soaked protestant hell did you do that?" asked Anderson.

"Fuck you thats how." said Damian.

"You know what, I've had enough of this, to hell with you dirty heathens." said Anderson and she disappeared in a flurry of bible pages.

"Eat me don't forget to write." said Damian.

"How are you alive?" screamed the humans.

"I've got a healing factor that would make freaking wolverine jealous." said Damian.

"Soooo." said Damian.

"What?" asked Integra.

"Can I go after her?" asked Damian.

"No." said Integra.

"Oh come on." said Damian.

"No, and that's final." said Integra.

"We've got bigger things to worry about, whoever's behind these vampire attacks must be a large organized group." said Integra.

"Like the Nazi's?" asked Damian.

"That would be retarded." said Integra.

"I expect a full report as soon as you get back home oh and your pack shall remain till further notice." said Integra

"Yes sir Integra." said Damian and the pack and the sun started rising thank the gods I have the day off today." said Damian "well see ya later mortals." said Damian and the pack left the group of humans.

 **There's the newest chapter I was watching Hellsing Ultimate Abridged while writing this so I started drawing on Alucard and Anderson onto Damian and Alexandria.**

 **Now the new character I introduced is Alexandria Anderson-Wolfe she's the granddaughter of father Alexander Anderson (not by blood I just felt if Alucard and Seras had a close to father daughter relationship then Anderson must have the same to Yumi, Heinkel, and Maxwell.) and daughter of Heinkel Wolfe.**

 **Next I may just skip the Dipper vs Manliness episode and go to Double Dipper and introduce a new character with a long history with Damian see you all then.**

 **Now if you all think Damian was completely different from how I've been writing him he has a divided mind his humanity which is Damian his wolf named Lycaon, and his Vampire side which is Alucard when he's working for Hellsing he goes into what I call Alucard mode which is what happened here and last chapter when he fought Kyle he kind of just let his Alucard side free and it just kind of changed his personality to a slightly unhinged version of himself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter I do something different I start from the point of view of another main character Introducing Talia Artemis Caesar Vaewolf princess of the Roman Empire.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Talia Ceaser**

 **The Ex-Alpha Female of the Shade Pack**

Talia Artemis Caesar daughter of Gaius Julius Caesar the Vampire Emperor of the Roman Empire and Tsura a female werewolf who is considered the alpha female of all alpha females sat in her room on a Millenium Zeppelin looking at a picture of herself and two boys in front of an orphanage building.

These two boys were Talia's old best friends Damian Alucard Shade, and Richard William Blake she deeply missed the two boys but she had been forced to betray the two boys to attempt to brake the new incarnation of Alucard also known as Dracula she knew and felt that though a little unhinged Damian had yet to break.

Contrary to what the pack believed she held no love for Kyle Tepes she loved Damian but she currently had a bomb implanted inside her when Millenium kidnapped her one night and she had no way of removing it unlike Damian she couldn't heal from a single drop of her own blood.

She was called to Gravity Falls by The Major and Kyle "and if I refuse?" asked Talia and Kyle just held up a detonator and smirked.

"Then my hand just might slip." said Kyle popping the p "now come here so I can also have my own fun with you." said Kyle.

"I will fucking kill you someday Kyle." said Talia.

"Oh you can try but you know no matter what Damian won't take you back after all he doesn't want my sloppy seconds." said Kyle smirking and the communication turned off.

Talia started crying "Diana, Juno, Venus, Minerva and all Goddesses of Rome please guide me I need help I want to go home to Damian." thought Talia and suddenly the goddesses were in front of her "young one if you go and reveal the secret to Damian then he can help you." said Juno and the goddesses disappeared.

 **Tepes manor**

"Huh." said Damian breathing deeply the dream he had not understood the dream he just had it made no since hadn't Talia Chosen Kyle over him power over her family or had it all been a trick by Kyle just to screw with his head.

Damian looked down at his chest and saw Wendy he gently moved her off him and onto the the pillow he got out of bed putting on a pair of boxers, sweat pants, and a sleeveless shirt and went down to the sitting room.

Damian heard someone coming towards he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the noise but it was just Dick "woah boss it's just me." said Dick.

"Sorry Dick I had a strange dream." said Damian.

"Was it about Talia?" asked Richard.

"Yeah." said Damian not sure if Richard would get on him about it.

"Was she talking to the roman goddesses and asking for your help?" asked Dick.

"Yeah." said Damian.

"Wow our pack connection is getting weird I don't know if it was our connection or if the gods are screwing with us but whatever it was Talia is coming here." said Dick.

"She is indeed." said Damian.

"You should get some rest Wendy might be getting cold." said Dick and he went back to his room.

Damian sat there for a few minutes then went back to his room and laid back down with Wendy.

 **The next day**

Damian woke up and saw Wendy up "morning big bad wolf." said Wendy smiling at the boy.

"Morning Little red." said Damian getting up and kissing Wendy's neck.

"Damian we have to get ready for work." said Wendy giggling.

"Come on Wendy we have time." said Damian.

"I know that a werewolf's heat starts as soon as they hit puberty but you need to keep it in your pants at least till after work then will have some fun before the party hopefully." said Wendy.

"Fine we'll get ready for work." said Damian getting up and the two got out of bed.

 **That night**

Damian, Soos, Wendy, and Stan were preparing for the party Stan was going to throw to bring kids and teens to the Mystery Shack Dipper and Mabel were playing with silly string making it look like they were throwing up, Mabel started throwing around golden confetti, "comedy gold" said Mabel.

"Alright no more playing with the party supplies." said Stan.

Stan asked the twins to copy some fliers for the party.

"Whoo a a trip to the copier store." said Mabel.

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts, and more they got it all at the copier store, that's not their slogan I just really feel that way about the copier store." said Soos.

"No need you know the copier in my office I finally got the old girl fixed up." said Stan.

Dipper and Mabel went to the office to copy the flyers.

 **Sometime later**

"Alright party people and Dipper." said Stan.

"Soos since you work for free and you begged you can DJ." said Stan.

"Don't worry Mr Pines I got this book to teach me to DJ r-r-r-right." said Soos.

"Not encouraging." said Stan.

"Damian you'll be working snacks." Stan said.

"Got it." said Damian.

"Wendy you and Mabel are working the ticket stand." said Stan.

"But Grunkle Stan this party is my chance to make some friends." said Mabel.

"Um I could work the ticket stand with Wendy." said Dipper.

"Note to self hurry up and help Dipper find a girlfriend." thought Damien.

"You realize if you do you have to commit to staying at the ticket stand all night with Wendy." said Stan.

Dipper looked a Mabel, Soos, and Wendy who were still messing with Silly string making a face on Sooses belly.

"I promise." said Dipper.

 **Party Time**

Damian sat at the snack table handing out plates of snacks when a familiar black haired pale skinned girl came up to him, "Hi I need a red drink." Talia said, and Damian poured some red pit cola, as he handed the cup to the girl he felt a slip of paper in his hand Talia took the drink and went back to a young blond girl whom Damian could only guess had abuse problems from the look in her eyes.

Damian read the slip of paper that plainly said "There's a bomb in my neck please Damian help me so I can come home to the pack I have information about Kyle and Millennium that might interest you and the pack." Damian looked at Talia's neck and saw the veins in her neck were going around something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Dick come over here." said Damian through the pack bond.

"Whats up boss." said Richard.

"Talia has a bomb in her neck, I need to get it out of her but she might have some handlers get the pack and see what you can find, and also find someone to cover for me." said Damian.

"Got it boss." said Richard and he went to get the pack and they started looking for possible nazis.

Dick came back and told Damian he'd work concessions while Damian did his save Talia plan.

"Ladies dudes now's the time." said Soos as he started a slow dance song but Damian could swear he was seeing multiple Dippers but he had other things to worry about he figure out what Dipper was doing later.

Damian took Talias hand and brought her close "Talia I know your the plan girl but I have one." said Damian.

"As long as you can get this bomb out of me." said Talia.

Damian and Talia danced close to the stairs and they went upstairs to the room where the wax figures had been "Ok Talia this may be painful but luckily we can't die of blood loss." said Damian.

"So your plan is to perform surgery on me?" asked Talia.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Damian.

"Huh no just make it quick." said Talia.

"Ok." said Damian and he made his nails into claws and made an incision down Talias neck and slowly pulled the bomb out of Talia with his claw and crushed it between his fingers.

 **Millennium zeplin**

"Major Talia Caesars bomb was just deactivated." said a scientist walking up to a fat blond man with yellow eyes and a possibly permanent smile.

"Ah but do not vorry Doktor, for she is no longer of any use to us." said the Major.

"But sir she knows our plans." said the doctor.

"Do not vorry for we'll make a plan planning around the plan that they plan around our plans." said the major.

"Your brilliance knows no bounds." said the doctor.

 **Gravity Falls**

Damian and Talia came back downstairs and stood before the pack, "Hey guys umm I'm back." Talia said nervously.

"And we are glad to have the alpha female back." said Richard as he pulled Talia into a hug the rest of the pack joined in especially Susan who was Talia's best female friend.

Damian sat on the couch and was joined by Wendy, "so you gonna tell me what that was about?" Wendy asked.

"Just reuniting with an old friend." said Damian watching the pack.

"I don't have to worry about you leaving me for said old friend do I?" Wendy asked she said it with a tone that said she wasn't serious but Damian could tell she was legitimately worried.

"No Wendy nothing to worry about at all." said Damian hugging her to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Pacifica Northwest is saved**

Talia sat in the sitting room of the Tepes mansion watching tv with the pack "well guys I have something to talk to Wendy about Talia your in charge till I get back." said Damian.

"Got it Damian don't scare the poor lumber jill off with how our races culture and mating laws work." said Talia.

 **Damian and Wendy**

Damian and Wendy walked into a clearing in the woods "So Damian why'd you bring me out here we gonna bang like animals or are you gonna fuck me as an animal cause I'm willing to try anything." said Wendy grinding up to Damian.

"As much as I would love to experiment right now I have to have a serious conversation about mating laws for werewolves and vampires." said Damian.

"Ok then can we try some experiments?" asked Wendy.

"maybe ." said Damian.

"Ok so what do you have to tell me about monster mating laws?" asked Wendy.

"Some monsters like werewolves and vampires have to take on multiple mates I'm not going to try and make you be part of a harem if you don't want to I'd break every law for you." Damian said.

"That's sweet but I'm not gonna make you break any sacred laws for me I'll accept you having other girls as long as I get to choose one of them." said Wendy.

"Wait theres a girl you want me to date?" asked Damian.

"Yeah me and Tambry were talking and she told me she's had a crush on you since the whole convenience store thing." said Wendy.

"All right." said Damian.

"Just like that I thought I was gonna have to twist your arm." said Wendy.

"I don't exactly find Tambry unattractive she's a very beautiful girl." said Damian.

"So now that we have established that you can have multiple girlfriends can we experiment in the forest?" asked Wendy unbuttoning her green flanel.

"Hell yes." said Damian with a kind of growl to his voice not a hostile one but a growl nonetheless.

"Come and get me big bad wolf." said Wendy.

 **Hour or so later**

Talia heard her phone go off "hello." Talia said.

"Talia it's Pacifica I need help please my parents are scaring me more than usual their talking about giving me to the major and doctor for their vampire experiments." said Talia.

"Hang on Paz I have a call to make I'll be there soon." said Talia.

Talia dialed Damians number "hello." Damian said.

"Damian I need your help." said Talia.

"What is it?" asked Damian.

"I need help saving a girl who's being abused by her rich parents." said Talia.

"Where are we going?" asked Damian.

"Meet me at the northwest manor I'll explain there." said Talia.

"Sam me and Damian have stuff we have to do you're in charge because at this point neither of us trust Dick not to throw a party while We're gone, behave." said Talia.

"Yes mom." said Dick, and Talia left the mansion and went to the northwest manor on the other side of town.

At vampire speed it took no time for Talia to arrive Damian arrived a few minutes later.

"What kept you, I was here first you're usually faster than me." said Talia.

"Sorry I had to drop Wendy off at the shack she felt like hanging out with Mabel and Dipper." said Damian.

"Alright so you know how you and Kyle kind of took some kids under your wing?" asked Talia.

"Yeah I took Dipper and I'm pretty sure he took Gideon Gleeful." said Damian.

"Well I took a young girl under my wing mostly because she's a girl who's entire family are actually Nazi supporters the Northwests are helping fund Millenium and have been since the second world war ended." said Talia.

"So she's like you she's part of the regime but doesn't want to be?" Damian asked.

"Yeah it's one of the reasons I took the girl under my wing I'm hoping I can save her from Millenium and I as always have a plan but it requires us kind of kidnapping the girl and probably adopting her into one of our families." said Talia.

"Ok." said Damian.

"Wait really?" Talia asked.

"Talia look who your talking to remember I'm the poster child for abused wretch, I don't need much convincing to save a girl whos being abused." said Damian pulling up his shirt over his back and showing Talia the scars she had helped to heal over the years.

"Thanks Damian." said Talia, the vaewolf duo turned into shadows and snuck into the mansion they made it to Pacificas room and became solid matter again Talia grabbed Pacifica.

"Ok Paz this is going to feel really weird." said Talia and she was about to sneak out but noticed Damian hesitate.

"Damian are you coming?" Talia asked.

"I'll catch up there's something I need to take care of." said Damian.

Damian used his shadow stealth abilities to sneak through the house took some proof the Northwest families more illegal deeds as well as some business deals and plans Damian knew that Hellsing was dealing with money problems mainly due to him and his grandfather's antics like the time they took Integras father's car and tried to paint it red but couldn't find enough goats so they scrapped it in a dairy queen Damian still found it hilarious.

So Damian's plan steal the northwest's plans for business deals and give them to Integra to make them herself and hopefully the guys in charge of their finances and budget would get of their backs especially Redgie Damian really didn't like that guy he always interrupted Alucard and Walters older world war 2 stories by implying that the queen was a lesbian because Alucard was a fifteen year old girl at the time.

Damian grabbed what he needed and stole prestons car tried to paint it red but he couldn't find enough goats so he scrapped it leaving a note that said

 _I thought I could paint it red but I couldn't find enough goats._

 _So I scrapped it._

 _P.S. Follow me on Twitter theblackace_

 _Sincerely Prince Alucard the second_

Damian headed to the Hellsing mansion first to meet with his boss who was probably also going to soon be his grandmother with the way his grandfather acted around her at times especially her calling him count and him calling her his countess.

"Master." said Damian kneeling before Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"Yes Damian?" asked Integra.

"I have information on Millenium agents, and a way to screw them over." said Damian.

"Speak." said Integra and Damian handed her the files while telling her what Talia told him.

"Hmm interesting and smart I'll look over the files." said Integra taking the files and Damian left to his own mansion.

 **This is the first of three chapters to tell how Dipper and Pacifica get together, how Damian builds his harem and as this chapter showed how Damian and Talia saved Pacifica I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
